Hercules
Hero Intro Front row Tank. Once evolved, can revive once per battle. Stats Growth Skills ' Dumbbell Throw' Hurls a dumbbell to damage and Stun an enemy =Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; does 24 more damage per additional level =Aims at a random enemy and may stun; success depends on how high skill level and how low enemy level is ' Legen-Dary!' Creates an explosion, damaging all enemies in an area = Does physical damage based on the PHY ATK stat; does 19.2 more damage per level = Hits all enemies in the front row in a small AOE ' Bloodsuckers' Grants Life Steal to all Allies = Add 0.3 Life Steal per level, caps at 24 Life Steal at lvl 80. = Life Steal only works on Physical skills and Physical Auto-Attacks = Astraea's (once purple) and (Young) Zeus' (once blue) Auto-Attacks are unaffected by Bloodsuckers ' Indomitable' Once per battle, revives with a certain amount of HP (Passive) =Revives at 6150 health; plus 150 HP per level Rotation (AA → Legen-Dary! → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Lucky Gauntlet (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Claw Knuckles (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Primal Orb (Lvl. 13) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Stout Helm (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Claw Knuckles (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Butcher Knife (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Bloodsucker (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Thunder Fist (Lvl. 32) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Robber's Papers (Lvl. 16) * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Primal Orb (Lvl. 13) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 2 x Golden Javelin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lvl. 64) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Thunder Fist (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Eagle Medal (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lv 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Patriot Mask (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Heaven's Hammer (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Massacre (Lv 64) * 1 x Titan Vow (Lv 78) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Pan's Shirt (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lvl.80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Barbaric Axe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Earthcutter (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Crusader's Shield (Lvl. 85) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Arkanza Tome (Lvl. 87) * 1 x Last Judgment (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Combat Plate (Lvl. 87) * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x War Plate (Lvl. 90) * 1 x Ceremonial Robe (Lvl. 90) * 1 x Fairydust Ring (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Apocalypse Claymore (Lvl. 90) Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Crimson Splitter * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Dragon's Blessing Final Stats * STR: 1275 (1153+212) * INT: 664 (605+59) * AGI: 689 (649+40) * Max HP: 26624 (22808+3816) * PHY ATK: 2549 (1823+716) * MAG ATK: 1637 (1495+142) * Armor: 393 (259+134) * Resist: 106 (70+36) * Physical Crit: 586 (570+16) * HP Regen: 1855 (1595+260) * Rage Regen: 370 (290+80) * Dodge: 25 * Piercing: 88 (28+60) * Life Steal: 101 (51+50) (+24 for Bloodsuckers) Strategy Hero Shard Locations Undying Fiend - Chapter 1 (Elite) Consumed - Chapter 4 (Elite) Fifth Gate - Chapter 7 (Elite) Quotes *(Upon selection) - "Behold the power...of sick abs!" *(On summoning) - "Bro, I lift!" *(On evolution) - "Everyday is leg day." *(Upon ascension) - "I'm becoming less of a man... and more of a legend!" Misc. Info. *Should be named Heracles; Hercules is his Roman counterpart. Category:Hero